Art Class
by King Sakura Princess
Summary: The guy just wouldn't leave him alone. Haru just wanted to work on his art in peace.


A birthday gift to my friend, Daylilly! I hope you like it! Happy Birthday!

This fic was inspiered by a prompt from OTP Prompts. I posted the link on Archive of Our Own if you want to see which one, since I can't post the link. I have an account under the same name there.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Hey," Just ignore him and he'll go away. That was the thing Haru chanted to himself over and over. "Hey," The guy said again. He was always trying to distract him during art class. Just because the guy had the art skills of a pelican doesn't mean Haru had to be there to babysit him. "Come on, can you please just look at this? You're like an artistic genius. I just want to know if this is any good." Haru wouldn't call himself a _genius_. He drew and paint because he liked to. His real love was swimming.

"I really can't afford another bad grade, if it looks like shit you can tell me okay? Just please look at it." He was getting desperate. Too bad. Maybe he'll get the message and leave him alone. "...Haru, please." _Haru_. That got his attention. He didn't think the guy knew his name. Haru hadn't bothered to learn his. He could just say the red-head with the pointy teeth, and people knew who he was talking about.

"Haruka." Haru corrected. He didn't know him well enough to call him Haru. "Haruka, right." Pointy-teeth said, smiling all of sudden. Probably because this was the first time Haru talked to him. "Haruka, can you please look at this?" Haru gave in at glanced at it. Pointy was right to assume it looked like shit. It did. "It looks like shit." So he told him. Pointy said he could.

"You didn't have to be so blunt about it! But I guess you're right." Pointy looked at his drawing, like he was thinking of how to make it better. There wasn't a possible way. They were supposed to paint a landscape. Pointy painted lollipop trees and squiggly grass, that kind of bleed into each other. He was hopeless.

"How can I fix it?" He wasn't going to help pointy. He wasn't even going to answer him this time. Pointy asked him to look at his art and he did. He didn't need to do anything else for him.

"Haruka, come on. Just tell me." When would he stop being so persistently annoying? "Haruka, are you going to answer me?" No. "...Haru?" Maybe it was because Haru was already pissed, or because this happened everyday, Pointy bothering him, but Haru wasn't going to have anymore of this. He preceded to pick up a blue tube of paint and chuck it at Pointy. "Hey!" Pointy chucked one of his own red paint tubes at Haru. What Pointy didn't know, or maybe he did, was that the cap was off and the paint inside squirted all over Haru. "Ah, sor-" Pointy didn't get to finish his sentence because Nagisa, the short overly-excited boy in their class, yelled, "Paint fight!" And everyone joined in, squirting paint all over each other.

* * *

"I can't believe we got dentition..." This defiantly wasn't going to score Rin points in art class. His grades were already shitty enough in that class, he really didn't need this. "It's your fault." Haru, er, Haruka, said. He didn't seem to like it when he called him Haru. "Well, if you'd just have helped me we wouldn't be in this mess." "If you left me alone we wouldn't be here. Or covered in paint." Their clothes were dripping with paint still. Though Rin had to admit, it did look good on Haru...did he really just think that? He couldn't deny that Haru was attractive. It'd been awhile since Rin last had a boyfriend. Like 10 years. Elementary school didn't count, did it? So Rin decided to say what he was thinking. "You're the most beautiful painting I have ever seen." Not he's an expert in art, of course not. Maybe it was just that Haru was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. That's why he we always wanted Haru to talk to him.

"...Shut up, Pointy." Haru replied. "Pointy?" Rin asked, confused. "Your teeth." Haru said simply. "I have a name, y'know. I'm Rin Matsuoka. You haven't heard my name in class?" "Don't care." "Heh," For some reason that made Rin laugh. "You're kind of strange, y'know?" Of course, that didn't mean Rin didn't like it. "And you're annoying." "Don't be like that Haru." "It's _Haruka_." He was very persistent on that. "Haruka, got it. So you'll help me in art class now?" "Leave me alone, Pointy." "It's Rin!" Who was the one calling someone something he didn't like now? "

"Pointy."

"Haru!"

"Haruka."

"If you're going to call me Pointy, I'll call you Haru!"

"Rin."

"Haruka." It was the least he could do if Haru finally started calling him his name.

"Haru." Haru corrected.

"What? Oh, I get it...Thanks, Haru."

"Don't thank me, Pointy."

" _Haru_!"


End file.
